


In the name of Love

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous context, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Passion, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: "They had only met once. But that was enough. Nobody would stop them from living their love"Or where Kimi and Antonio want to stay together whatever it takes.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In the name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> this include murder and cheating, just to warn you in case you consider these sensitive topics.

Antonio and Kimi didn’t know each other. In fact, they had only met once. But that was enough. All the circumstances that prevented them from doing what they were doing disappeared. From their minds, at least. Nothing mattered…

It didn't matter to them that Kimi was married, or that Antonio worked all day for some bourgeois creep who had an obsession with the young lad.

They would do it anyways.Run away from their routines, look for each other in predetermined places and enjoy each other.

They had fleeting encounters here and there; passionate love making in Kimi’s car, and even when they had to spend several days apart, they’d write emotional meaningful letters, expressing all the feeling they got from the other one.

They felt deep in their hearts they were each other’s soulmate.

They couldn't help it anymore, to be together. None of them ever felt so dependent on someone else's existence.

But circumstances did not help them, and kept them away from having their happily ever after.

So after the eldest's wife confronted them about their affair, Antonio decided that no one would stop him from living out his love, To spend the rest of his life with his man.

One day after working, he sneaked into Kimi’s garage and searched through his beloved's work stuff. He found a small axe, took it and left everything else back on its respective place.

The Italian entered the house, gloved and with his face covered. He walked down those corridors that he knew so well and got into the bedroom.

She was sleeping like an angel, so it was going to be easier for him to finish her. Antonio didn't feel sorry for her. Without heasitation, he raised the axe in the air and decapitated the girl. The bedsheets were now bloody red.

Meanwhile Kimi was desesperately searching for his lover, and attended his workplace without knowing what awaited him.

The house owner was staring at him as if he were going to attack him, but he remained still. He was not afraid of the “asshole.”

He asked him plainly where Antonio was, _"What do you care?"_ was the answer.

Since he didn't beat around the bush, he told the asshole that if he didn't tell him, he would get the answer by beating him up. The asshole laughed, and told him that the young Italian was no longer his business, as he had fired him that morning for "being a slut”.

Kimi's teeth gnashed. No one called his beloved that. The other one kept standing up and confronting him slyly. _"It's not like if you didn't know what it is. He seduced you just like he seduced me."_

That was almost funny; the idiot wanted him to believe that his man slept with him.

_"Antonio hates you. You disgust him. He feels pure disgust for you. And you got tired of him rejecting you and coming back with me, you pathetic spiteful bitch."_

Kimi realized that truth hurts, because now he was in front of an angry and threatening guy. There was no more mockery. There was a feral rage in his oponent’s eyes.

The asshole told him in a low collected voice tone, that if he didn't take his words back, he would regret it.

He did not respond.

And so the Asshole took the knife he had hidden and pounced on it. It penetrated his arm. He painfully took it away and hit him back on the other man’s arm.

Like the crying idiot he was, the house owner fell to the ground spitting threats, telling him that he would be reported to police, and that he would go to jail for robbery and attempted murder.

Kimi froze.

If that happened, his beloved would be left alone, and at the mercy of his rival's claws.

NO, nobody would stop him from living his love. No one was going to take Antonio away from him.

He took the knife again and inserted it into the asshole's eye. Then in the neck, in the chest, and so on. He stabbed the man in another twenty parts of his anatomy.

He cleaned himself up as best as he could and walked out of there.

He headed home, and found Antonio coming out of there.

 _"We must leave!"_ Gio said with tearful eyes.

 _"We must leave"_ he confirmed.

_"Clothes, money…"_

_"Packed in the emergency bag."_

They couldn't return to any of the houses, which were now crime scenes, so they left with the enameled clothes they had once kept in their car for their escape. They filled up gasoline, got inside the car and left driving eastward...

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit melodramatic, I guess.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Tumblr: JustCallMeJuliett


End file.
